


Maybe more than a getaway?

by HyperfixatedThoughts



Series: Rocketman poly fic [2]
Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: 24/7 Kink, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Double Anal Penetration, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Muzzle Kink, Muzzles, Non-Sexual Submission, Omorashi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Punishments, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Fluff, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Service Submission, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Top - Freeform, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Whipping, abuse is not very detailed, botTom, collaring, flogger, funishments, more to be added - Freeform, non con elements explained, richard and taron are not the abusers, romantic development, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperfixatedThoughts/pseuds/HyperfixatedThoughts
Summary: This is the second part to Kinky Getaway. I will warn there is talk of abuse, kink without aftercare and boundaries being pushed in the first and probably second chapter. This is not massively detailed but please read with caution. I will assure it is not any of the main three being abusive.Jamie comes back to Richard and Taron almost a year after their getaway, maybe there was more to it than just a holiday.
Relationships: Jamie Bell/Richard Madden, Jamie Bell/Taron Egerton, Jamie Bell/Taron Egerton/Richard Madden, Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: Rocketman poly fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218302
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Maybe more than a getaway?

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a bigger time jump from the last story but this is just because I want to try to have a more realistic time scale between so that the events make more sense in regards to time. TW: mention of abuse, not listening to safe words and refusal of aftercare. Please stay safe and read with caution. The name of Jamie's partner will not be the name of any real partners as I don't want to villainise anyone he is/was happy with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a bigger time jump from the last story but this is just because I want to try to have a more realistic time scale between so that the events make more sense in regards to time. TW: mention of abuse, not listening to safe words and refusal of aftercare. Please stay safe and read with caution. The name of Jamie's partner will not be the name of any real partners as I don't want to villainise anyone he is/was happy with.

Almost a year had passed since Richard and Taron had their long weekend away with 

Jamie. The three kept in contact a lot more than usual and met up occasionally to scene together when Jamie needed them. However Jamie had recently started dating another woman who was very happy to switch allowing him to submit. That relationship had seemingly been going well for the pair for a few months.

—————

T “Rich?”

R “Yeah babe?”

T “Did you only ever feel more for Jamie, more than just sex or as a Dom?” He looks up at Richard as he asks this. Happy that he can ask this question without worry that it will be taken the wrong way or will hinder their relationship.

R “Honestly?” 

T “Yeah”

R “Honestly i did, still kind of do. I definitely felt more for him than I have for other casual subs I've had in the past. And you?”

T “I miss him, I honestly do. I didn’t realise how i felt for him before he already started dating that Charlotte lass. It's too late now though isn't it? Would he even take us?”

R “I don’t know bub. I would like to hope so. However he may have felt we weren't interested since we didn't try further our relationship past what happened when away. We still kissed and stuff but that's just how we were.”

T “i kinda regret it, I’d rather ask and be turned down than never be able to ask. I won’t split up a relationship, I’ll never be that person.”

R “I know, i know. C’mere.” Richard tucked Taron in closer to his chest and cuddled him close. He can‘t exactly fix this or tell him everything is going to work out because he can't guarantee anything like that.

\---------- a week later

*Richards phone rings*

R “hello?”

J “Can I come over? Please” Jamie practically sobs as he asks.

R “Of course, need me to pick you up? You don’t sound in a state to drive.”

At this Taron looks up confused at Richard, he is currently kneeling at his feet and it's rare he would have anyone come over...not unless they knew. 

R “Jamie needs to come over, okay?” 

Taron hummed as his vocabulary was still limited however he wasn't far enough into headspace that he can't come up easily. 

R “Pack a bag and allow for a few days, clothes and any essentials” hoping the man would catch on what he meant “you can stay as long as you need so bring what you need. Then if I'm not picking you up I need you to get an uber here.”

J “Okay, thank you. I’ll pack and text when I'm on my way.” Jamie hangs up the phone to presumably get ready to come over.

R “Jamie needs to come over, he was in tears so i said for him to get an uber and pack for a few days here.” Richards' hands tensed in worry as they ran through tarons hair.

T “What's wrong with him?” It wasn’t the most polite way to ask but it’s the extent his vocabulary could manage right now.

R “He didn't say. But we need to help.”

T “Always. Help bring me up? Need to help.”

R “only if you're sure? I don't think he will mind”

T “need to help.” 

R “Okay, come up here then.'' Richard moves to lift Taron underneath his arms and help him into his lap. Richard kissed at his neck a little to keep his focus but wouldn't go further than that. He knew he was almost up as he started to reciprocate as he kissed his shoulder and lifted his head to kiss his lips. They kissed for a few minutes then Taron pulled away.

R “You back with me darling?”

T “Yeah, I'm back.” Despite this he still let himself snuggle into richard.

R “oh, that's jamie. He's in the uber, it will be about half an hour depending on traffic.”

T “I'm glad he feels like he can come to us for help. I hope we can help.”

R “We will do as much as we can for him, we always will.”

T “ I want to be able to help him. I love him Richard. But I know we can't have him.”

R “I know, so do i. Let's go get you dressed bub.”

Richard helps Taron out his lap and makes sure he’s sturdy on his feet as he heads upstairs to get dressed. He makes him busy by tidying downstairs to make sure it’s as clean as it can be. Not long after he finished downstairs Taron came down, now dressed in joggers and a t-shirt, telling Richard he tidied upstairs especially the guest room as he assumed Jamie would be in there. 

Before they knew it Jamie was knocking on their door. Richard rushed to the door, Taron quickly following to catch up to his side. Upon opening the door he is almost knocked over by Jamie as he barrels into him. Richard pushes the door shut as he hugs Jamie back. The man isn’t sobbing however Richard can feel his shoulders shake as he holds him.

R “let’s go to the couch Jamie. You can cuddle up to us there.”

Jamie nods into his shoulder as he lifts his head and guides him over to the couch. Taron sat on one side and Richard on the other. They sit down and Jamie curls in on himself. Both of them curl round and hold him close, the pair sharing a look over his shoulder. 

After about ten minutes Taron can’t handle letting him cry much longer as he starts to talk to him.

T “can you tell us what’s wrong J. I hate to see you cry like this. Come lean on me darling.”

Eventually he did and uncurled himself. He leaned into him as T wrapped his arms around him and straightened his legs back out. It didn’t take too long for him to calm down and just sniffle occasionally as he hid his face in Tarons neck.

R “are you ready to talk bub?”

Jamie nodded but kept his head in Tarons neck. 

J “me and Charlotte aren’t together anymore. We haven’t been for a while. She stayed around as a domme though, that’s why I hadn’t come to you as much.”

R “Aw J I’m so sorry to hear that. What happened.”

J “I broke it off, I didn’t want her to domme me after we broke up but she kept coming over and I couldn’t get a word in. She left about an hour before I called you and it was the worst scene yet. She doesn’t listen to me, pushes my boundaries. She’s not a good domme for me.”

T “fuck I’m so sorry Jamie, what do you need from us? You’re welcome to just go to the bedroom but I’d much rather have you in our sight for a while.”

Before Jamie could answer Richard spoke first.

R “Are you hurt Jamie. Did she hurt you?.” He tried to keep his voice steady so he didn’t upset Jamie. 

J “While it happened it was good pain, kind of, but i didn’t get any aftercare...I have a few scabs and bruises from before but our scene tonight was heavy. Heavier than i wanted and then no aftercare. I dropped pretty hard from that alone, the circumstances of it all just made it worse.”

R “C’mere, taking you to the bathroom to be cleaned and treat the wounds.” Richard grits his teeth as he picks up Jamie to take him upstairs, he has to push his anger back and focus on helping Jamie. Looking up he sees tears in his subs eyes, he squeezes his hand and he follows behind them. 

They walk up to the bathroom, Jamie being placed on the closed toilet so that he can be turned around. 

R “where are they and what was used to make them?”

J “Primarily whip, paddle left bruises but they don’t really bother me. There’s a few small ones on the back of my thighs from a flogger but they’re mostly healed. My back is the worst from the whip.”

R “Gonna have to take your shirt off then and I'd prefer to also check your legs. Even if they don’t hurt I have creams that will help with scarring.”

J “I trust you.” That pulled on Richards heart, he's been abused by his dom however still completely trusts him. 

Richard removed Jamie's jacket and could see a few damp patches where his back had wiped and was sticking to the shirt. 

R “I’m sorry J but this is gonna hurt to take off and gonna hurt while i treat it but as soon as i'm done then we can all cuddle if you would like that. To come in front of him please, once he's shirtless can you hold him?”

T “Of course”

Richard braced himself and softly pulled the bottom of his t-shirt up. He feels it catch and hears Jamie take a breath however he knows he needs to keep going.

As he lifts it further. Eventually the t-shirt was off and thrown to one side. Richard tried to hold back his anger for the state Jamie was left in, multiple whip wounds were still open and weeping, blood had risen to the surface along almost all of them and they were hot to the touch. He would typically admire these marks if they were fresh and his, and consensually done. He started with an antiseptic mix to clean the cuts, he saw Taron grab the man tighter as he started, both to comfort him and keep him still. He works as quickly as he can but is sure to give all the care that is needed, he then adds cream that will help them heal and prevent large amounts of bruising. Finally he patches up the weeping areas with some liquid skin plaster. 

Once he's done he sees Jamie crying silently as he grips Tarons shirt. 

R “Im sorry darling, can I have a hug before I check your legs? I never want to hurt you, only doing what's necessary.” He voices as if he's reassuring Jamie but knows he's trying to reassure himself too.

Jamie wordlessly turns and grabs onto Richard, the man crouching so that they can hug easier. At this he knows there's no hard feelings, reassuring him that it's okay. 

J “I’m sorry” 

R “What on earth for?”

J “That i've had to come here.”

R “I'm glad you came here. We'll take care of you, always.” Richard kissed the man's cheek however wouldn't push it any further given the man's vulnerable state. “I need to check your legs before we can go back downstairs or to bed. Can I do that.”

J “Mmhmm.”

R “Okay, need to take your jeans off then.” Richard says as he helps pull them down while Taron supports his weight. Upon inspection he sees that the scabs are healed over but the damage done looks too bad for a flogger, there's older scars which also have not healed like they should. “Jamie?” 

J “Mmhmm”

R “Did you ever get aftercare?” 

The long pause is all he needs as an answer but he waits it out to see if Jamie gives any explanation.

J ``kind of? She wouldn't kick me out of bed, we would cuddle afterwards and fall asleep together so that was something.”

R “That's not enough though, your wounds should be cleaned and you should be cleaned and brought down or kept comfortable in subspace. I can tell that your wounds weren’t treated because the scar is way too wide and irritated. With cream it would barely be a mark.”

J “I've had infections a few times...i dealt with it. She said it's what I deserved for being a brat. I was a bit snappy but it was because I wasn't really in the mindset for pain so my body was fighting it.”

R “C’mere sweetheart.” Richard scooped Jamie up in his arms and cuddled him close. He couldn't believe this had gone on for months. His friend had been suffering, they couldn't go back but luckily they were there now. “A Dom(me) should never ignore safe words, should always give aftercare, the sub is in control. I’m so happy you’re here now.” 

Taron stood up from where he sat back on the edge of the bath and joined the hug, very wary of the wounds on his back.

J “I still feel like I’m in a drop, it’s setting in in waves. I keep pushing it back.” 

R “Do you need to go down. It’s not a problem if you do.”

J “really?”

R “Of course, whatever you need.”

J “Can I kneel? Need it dark, the lights hurt.”

R “eyes closed or a blind fold? We can turn the lights off too but there’s still the tv.”

J “blindfold helps more.”

R “okay darling. T could you go grab one of the blindfolds, I’ll take Jamie to get settled in the living room.”

T nods, grateful to be given tasks to keep him focused. Heading out the room he goes to the bedroom where the softer blindfold is, knowing Jamie’s skin is probably sensitive since wants comfort for him.

Once he heads out the bedroom Richard is about half way down the stairs, Jamie still in his arms. He slowly follows as they eventually get down stairs and Richard walks to the couch, grabbing the thick kneeling cushion on his way. Slowly lowering Jamie to stand he holds the back of his neck to ground him.

R “Gonna go down slowly so as to not hurt yourself, once you're down I’m gonna sit on the couch next to you and you should be at a perfect height to lay your head on my thigh and arms on my leg if you need. You can lay all your weight on me.”

Jamie nods, signaling he understood but it seems words were too much now. 

Richard lowers Jamie down, keeping a hand on his neck as he sits himself down and leans Jamie into his leg. He feels his head snuggle into his thigh and arms wrap around his legs.

Once Richard and Taron are fully settled he feels Jamie relax into him and let himself go. 

——

The three of them stayed put for just under two hours, listening to quiet music and basking in the clam atmosphere. It always made Taron feel good when he knew he could help someone. Richard was relaxed as he was quite heavy into his top space. Jamie and Taron are way higher in his priority than himself right now and it’s nice to get out his own head for a little. 

It was close to 11pm when Jamie started to stir again,he took his time to remove the blindfold and adjust to the dimmed lighting. Richard looked down at him and smiled. Richard tried not to focus on how the returned smile made him feel. 

R “Hey”

J “Hi” his voice slightly raspy from crying and lack of use

R “You comfy there or do you wanna come up. Can have cuddles up here.” 

Jamie glances at Taron, maybe not wanting to take his space, but sees him sat with his head back snoring softly.

R “He dozed off a little while ago. Still relaxed from being under all day.”

J ``Okay…” He trailed off a little, still seeming nervous.

R “C’mere” richard says as he picks him up underneath his armpits and sits back on the couch with him in his lap, tucking his head into his neck and holding him close. Careful to be mindful of the wounds he wraps his arms tight around the bottom of his back.

They lay there for another half an hour until Taron wakes again and joins the hug, laying his arms on Richards and his head on the shoulder closest to him. 

R “Evening sleepy head.”

T “Oh hush”

When Taron glances over at Jamie he can see the man smiling shyly at the two.

J “I’ve missed being around you guys.”

R “We’ve missed you too J”


End file.
